The present invention relates to a connecting block assembly which is configured by assembling connecting block parts.
As an electric apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, there has been known an electric junction box, for example. The electric junction box has been known as a name generally calling a relay box, a fuse box, or a junction block, an electronic control unit box, etc.
In an electric junction box which is disclosed in JP-A-2006-333583, a plurality of loads are connected to a downstream side by way of a wire harness. The electric junction box has a function and a structure for distributing electric power or the like to the plurality of loads. The electric junction box disclosed in JP-A-2006-333583 will be described below.
In FIG. 15, reference numeral 101 represents an electric junction box. In this drawing, the electric junction box 101 is shown in a state where a cover member is omitted. The electric junction box 101 includes a circuit board 102, electronic components 103, connectors 104, 105 (connector blocks), a fuse block 106, an ECU connecting connector 107, and other constituent members.
The electronic components 103 are mounted on the circuit board 102. Moreover, the connectors 104, 105, the fuse block 106 and the ECU connecting connector 107 are also assembled to the circuit board 102. The electronic components 103, the connectors 104, 105, the fuse block 106 and the ECU connecting connector 107 are electrically connected to predetermined positions of a circuit pattern which is formed on the circuit board 102. The electronic components 103 include a plurality of switching transistors 108, an integrated circuit 109, and so on, which are electrically connected by way of connecting portions of their respective terminals.
The connector 104 includes a connector housing 110, and a plurality of L-shaped terminals 111. The connector housing 110, which is a resin component, has a housing body 112 adapted to be engaged with a mating connector, which is not shown, and a housing securing part to be screw-fitted to the circuit board 102. The L-shaped terminals 111 are arranged in such a manner that respective one ends thereof can be electrically connected to the mating connector, which is not shown, in a state surrounded by the housing body 112. The other ends of the L-shaped terminals 111 are passed through holes in the circuit board 102, and soldered to a predetermined circuit pattern.
The connector 105 is constructed in the same manner as the connector 104. Specifically, the connector 105 includes a connector housing 113, and a plurality of L-shaped terminals 114. The connector housing 113, which is a resin component, has a housing body 115 adapted to be engaged with a mating connector, which is not shown, and a housing securing part to be screw-fitted to the circuit board 102. The L-shaped terminals 114 are arranged in such a manner that respective one ends thereof can be electrically connected to the mating connector, which is not shown, in a state surrounded by the housing body 113. The other ends of the L-shaped terminals 114 are passed through holes in the circuit board 102, and soldered to a predetermined circuit pattern.
In FIGS. 15 and 16, the fuse block 106, which is a region where fuses of a blade type are mounted, includes a fuse cover 116, a terminal holder 117, and a group 118 of layered terminals. The fuse cover 116 and the terminal holder 117 are structures formed of resin and have insulating performance. Moreover, the group 118 of the layered terminals includes terminal groups 119 to 122 which are arranged in a state of a plurality of layers, and has electrical conductivity.
The fuse cover 116 has fuse mounting parts 123, 124, a housing 125, a connector housing 126, and a locking arm 127. The fuse mounting part 123 is arranged above the fuse mounting part 124. The housing 125 and the connector housing 126 are provided at the left side of the fuse mounting part 123. Moreover, the locking arm 127 is formed at the right side of the fuse mounting parts 123, 124.
The fuse mounting parts 123, 124 respectively have a plurality of fuse cavities 128. The plurality of fuse cavities 128 are formed so as to be arranged in a lateral direction. The fuses of the blade type are inserted into the fuse cavities 128 from a front side to a rear side thereof. The fuse mounting parts 123, 124 are arranged above and below. The housing 125 is formed as a region where a fusible link is to be mounted. Moreover, the connector housing 126 is formed as a connecting part of a main power supply and a power supply for an alternator.
The terminal holder 117 is formed for the purpose of holding the terminal groups 119 to 122 which compose the group 118 of the layered terminals. A locking projection 129 to be engaged with the locking arm 127 of the fuse cover 116 is formed on a side face of the terminal holder 117.
As described above, the group 118 of the layered terminals includes the plurality of terminal groups 119 to 122. Describing them from the below to the above, the terminal group 119 is arranged in a first layer, the terminal group 120 is arranged in a second layer, the terminal group 121 is arranged in a third layer, and the terminal group 122 is arranged in a fourth layer.
The terminal group 119 in the first layer has a plurality of L-shaped terminals 130, and is configured by arranging these L-shaped terminals 130 in the lateral direction. In addition, the terminal group 119 has a power supply input terminal 131. Fork-shaped terminal portions 132 are formed at respective one ends of the L-shaped terminals 130, and board connecting portions 133 are formed at the other ends thereof.
The terminal group 120 in the second layer has a plurality of L-shaped terminals 134, and is configured by arranging these L-shaped terminals 134 in the lateral direction. In addition, the terminal group 120 has a power supply input terminal 135. Fork-shaped terminal portions 136 are formed at respective one ends of the L-shaped terminals 134, and board connecting portions 137 are formed at the other end thereof.
The terminal group 121 in the third layer has a plurality of L-shaped terminals 138, and is configured by arranging these L-shaped terminals 138 in the lateral direction. In addition, the terminal group 121 has a terminal 139 for the fusible link. Fork-shaped terminal portions 140 are formed at respective one ends of the L-shaped terminals 138, and board connecting portions 141 are formed at the other end thereof.
The terminal group 122 in the fourth layer has a plurality of L-shaped terminals 142, and is configured by arranging these L-shaped terminals 142 in the lateral direction. In addition, the terminal group 122 has a terminal 143 for the fusible link. Fork-shaped terminal portions 144 are formed at respective one ends of the L-shaped terminals 142, and board connecting portions 145 are formed at the other end thereof.
Intermediate areas of the plurality of L-shaped terminals 130, 134, 138, 142 are respectively contained and held in the terminal holder 117. When the fuse cover 116 is locked to the terminal holder 117, the fork-shaped terminal portions 132, 136, 140, 144 are respectively contained and held in the corresponding fuse cavities 128.
By the way, in the above described related art, the mounting number of the fuses, the fusible links, etc. (the number of junctions) is inevitably determined for structural reason. Therefore, in case of increasing the mounting number of the fuses for the purpose of grading up a vehicle, for example, it is impossible to flexibly cope with. Therefore, the related art has a problem of low versatility.